memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Redjac
Redjac was a malevolent non-corporeal entity that was responsible for numerous murders of women across many worlds throughout the centuries, feeding on the fear generated by its victims upon their death. History In the 19th century on Earth, it killed numerous women, during which time it was popularly referred to as "Jack the Ripper". By the 20th century, it committed more murders in various locations across the planet, and by the 22nd century had spread to space, where it killed women in the Mars colony and Alpha Eridani II. On March 14, 1974, a man posessed by Redjac (calling himself "Old Jack") attacked Roberta Lincoln outside the Soviet embassy in East Berlin. However, Lincoln was more than capable of defending herself with jujitsu, and when he tried to escape, she used the servo to knock him out. He was later discovered by East German border guards and arrested as a spy. ( ) Alpha Eridani II In the weeks preceding January 21st 2156, it is heavily implied that Redjac committed a series of murders of young women across Heliopolis. After slashing the victims, he left behind notes taunting the police and challenging them to find him. One of the law enforcement officers assigned to find him was Sergeant Dwayne Keller, who did an interview with Gannet Brooks of Newstime during the Earth-Romulan War. ( ) Hengist By 2267, it had taken on the persona of Hengist, and committed a murder on the pleasure planet of Argelius II. At the time, the was present, and chief engineer Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott was accused of the crime. However, in the course of events, Hengist's true identity was revealed. Redjac later possessed Prefect Jaris, but he was liberated from the creature by a nerve pinch from Spock. The Redjac entity was then beamed on a dispersal pattern into deep space, where it was hoped the creature would die from a lack of nourishment. ( ) Enoch IV However, this was not the end of the entity. By the 2280s Redjac had arrived on the world of Enoch IV, where it was worshiped as a dark god. When the arrived at the planet, its crew was attacked by Redjac, as revenge against James T. Kirk. Redjac possessed Nancy Bryce and continued its killing spree until Scott managed to adjust the shields to prevent it from entering the vessel. Science officer Saavik then aided the crew in forming a wormhole through which the Redjac entity was catapulted into another universe and trapped. ( ) In 2366, Lieutenant Domenica Corsi suspected Redjac had returned when a pattern of eleven homicides was discovered on a number of Federation worlds. ( }}) Return Nearly a century later, in 2370, the was dispatched to Enoch-7, where Redjac had instigated an outbreak of violence which threatened to erupt into nuclear war. Once the ship had arrived, Redjac took possession of the vessel's holodeck, where it discovered Data's Sherlock Holmes program. Through this, it was able to re-enact its old persona of Jack the Ripper, and trapped the crew in 19th century London. Redjac then challenged the android to save them while it attempted to murder them, such as nearly killing Counsellor Deanna Troi in a waterside dock and using its powers to force Worf to a more feral mentality before Captain Jean-Luc Picard managed to talk Worf down. The crew was ultimately able to trick Redjac into focusing all of its energy into one spot as it battled Worf, where it became trapped inside a photon torpedo. The torpedo was launched and left abandoned on a nearby moon, leaving Redjac trapped. ( ) List of murders *Between 1888 and 1891, it was responsible for the deaths of 17 women in London, Great Britain. *In 1932, it killed 7 women in Shanghai, China. *In 1974, 5 women were killed in the city of Kiev, USSR. *By 2105, it had murdered 8 women in the Martian colonies. *In 2156, it had killed 10 women in Heliopolis on Alpha Eridani II. *In 2267, it killed 3 women on Argelius II Appearances *''The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1'' *"Wolf in the Fold" *"Wolf on the Prowl" *"Wolf at the Door" *"Embrace the Wolf" External link * Category:Non-humanoids